Red Delicious
by Deediii
Summary: A l'image de Blanche Neige, Megan Jones était de ces filles magnifiques sans rien faire. Elle était belle, gentille, ne voulait que le bien de ces amis. Et étrangement, plus on cumule de qualités, moins les gens vous aiment. Alors, Megan, aussi bienveillante qu'elle puisse être, demeurait malheureuse. Mais elle se rendra compte qu'une seule rencontre peut parfois tout changer.


**"La perfection est une chose insupportable" - Alix Girod de L'Ain**

* * *

 _ **24 Février – 07:30**_

Un calme relativement plat régnait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. La plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà rendus dans la Grande Salle, et les derniers retardataires pressaient le pas pour avoir encore le temps de manger.

Il ne restait alors plus que le trio de la cinquième année, composé de Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins et Megan Jones.  
Depuis la première année, ces trois-là étaient inséparables.  
Megan et Susan se connaissaient déjà : Susan faisait partie de la famille de sang pur -traître?- sombrement réputée pour avoir été violemment assassinée par un groupe de mangemorts. Megan, elle, était de sang-mêlé : sa mère faisait partie d'une famille assez connue en Angleterre. De ce fait, malgré le père moldu de Megan, elles avaient pu se côtoyer dès leur plus tendre enfance.

Wayne était lui un garçon né-moldu. Il ne connaissait rien à la Magie et avait vraiment des doutes sur ses capacités. Aussi, il n'attira pas de suite des amis. Il s'était assis seul dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et regardait tristement par la fenêtre. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles frappèrent à la porte et demandèrent l'autorisation de prendre place, il acquiesça vivement. Après quelques banalités échangées, ils ne se quittèrent plus. C'était donc avec une grande joie qu'ils furent tous mis à Poufsouffle.

Tout le monde connaissait le trio. Enfin, toute la Maison.

Susan était la studieuse : avec ses deux nattes et ses joues rosies par sa timidité, on pouvait allègrement penser qu'elle n'était pas du genre extraverti. Elle aidait volontiers Wayne et Megan, mais surtout Wayne qui, à cause de son manque de confiance en lui, n'arrivait pas à intégrer les cours lorsque ceux-ci étaient dictés par un professeur.

Wayne, lui, était le blagueur : il manque de confiance en lui lorsqu'il s'agit de Magie, mais outre ce « détail », c'était un garçon très détendu. Il aimait se faire remarquer par ses blagues, son rire sonore et son sarcasme, réputé cette fois-ci dans tout Poudlard. Il avait ses cheveux coupés court, des lunettes carrées et une mine d'élève sérieux.

Enfin, Megan était celle dont nous allons le plus parler aujourd'hui. Megan était le juste milieu entre ses deux amis : elle était calme, avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et aimait se faire aimer. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse la détester, car elle ne faisait jamais rien de mal. Et c'était d'ailleurs vrai. Megan adorait faire plaisir aux autres et surtout à ses amis. Elle aimait se rendre aux cuisines et ramener leurs plats préférés lorsqu'ils rataient les repas, par exemple. Elle aimait rendre service. Mais ses attitudes en faisaient râler plus d'une. On ne pouvait pas être si parfaite. Car en plus d'être amicale, serviable, heureuse et drôle, Megan était belle. Très belle. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, qui tombaient sur ses épaules en un parfait carré. Elle avait le teint assez pâle ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux, mais ses joues comme poudrées d'un doux rose atténuaient l'agressivité du noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et ses lèvres étaient naturellement rouge sang.

Elle n'était pas fine voir à la limite de la maigreur. Au contraire, elle avait de très belles formes. Ses joues étaient légèrement rondes, tout comme ses bras et ses cuisses. Elle était d'une corpulence normale. Ses yeux joyeux, son rire franc, sa voix douce et sa patience étaient tout bonnement insupportables pour les filles de sa Maison.

Malgré toutes ses qualités, Megan n'arrivait pas à se faire d'autres amies. Elle était tellement parfaite que cela ne rendait pas naturel. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être elle-même. Aussi, la brune se faisait souvent rabaisser et insulter. Surtout à l'heure des repas à la Grande Salle. Tout cela pesait sur Megan, mais elle ne voulait pas le rapporter à un supérieur, car pour elle cela reviendrait à causer du tort à ces élèves un peu trop jalouses.

Celles-ci pouvaient faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient, comme renverser son plat sur elle, lancer de l'encre sur sa peau pâle ou même déchirer ses habits, Megan réagirait toujours de la même manière : elle réparerait ce qu'elles avaient causé, avec un sourire.

Cependant, aussi bonne qu'elle pût être, Megan n'arrivait plus à surmonter les regards noirs. Alors en se rendant à la Grande Salle, elle craqua.

« – Susan, Wayne, je ne pourrais pas manger avec vous aujourd'hui.  
– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! s'exclama alors Wayne. Susan lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
– Je.. J'ai des devoirs à rattraper et je compte passer prendre des livres à la bibliothèque. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence sachant son excuse totalement fausse. Mais ils ne demandèrent pas plus de précisions, et Megan en fut rassurée. Elle se rendit alors dans le parc. La journée était assez fraîche et le ciel était parsemé de nuages. Elle fit un tour jusqu'au lac lorsque soudain son ventre se mit à grogner. Elle poussa un soupir las. La jolie brune devra, encore une fois, faire face à ses camarades. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château, elle vit du coin de l'œil les quatre grandes serres du Professeur Chourave.

Elle comprit alors qu'il devait forcément y avoir des fruits à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. Megan regarda sa montre. Sept heures et quarante-six minutes. La jeune fille avait tout le temps d'aller y faire un tour.  
Megan alla donc vers les serres et entra dans la première. L'air était beaucoup plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, et ici s'épanouissaient diverses plantes magiques tropicales. Megan ne vit cependant pas de fruit, toutes les plantes étaient à fleurs. Elle sortit donc et fut frappée par la fraîcheur de l'Écosse. Elle serra ses bras entre ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et se rendit le plus vite possible dans la deuxième serre.

La brune ouvrit la porte vitrée et fut tout de suite soulagée par la chaleur. Il y avait ici des plantes des régions tempérées. Elle marcha à travers la salle en frôlant de ses doigts la longue table qui servait pour les cours de Botanique. Elle arriva alors face à un petit sentier. Elle s'y engouffra. Les plantes s'y faisaient plus étouffantes, plus nombreuses. Au bout du chemin se dressait un grand arbre.

Megan s'approcha doucement de l'arbre qu'elle identifia comme étant un pommier. En effet, une seule et unique pomme était accrochée à une des branches principales. La pomme était d'un rouge vif et à portée de main. Wayne seul sait à quel point Megan aimait les pommes, il en avait payé le prix lorsqu'il lui avait volé son panier de pommes vertes à la table des Poufsouffle.

Son ventre réclama à manger et elle décida bien vite à cueillir le fruit qui n'appelait qu'elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en tendant son bras le plus possible. Il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour atteindre la pomme rouge. Elle sauta alors et deux essais plus tard, elle put attraper la pomme. Elle s'étira avec un grand sourire et alla mettre le fruit dans sa bouche lorsqu'une main se posa sur son poignet le bloquant dans son trajet. 

Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la main avec une moue contrariée sur son visage.

« – Si j'étais toi, je ne mangerais pas cette pomme. dit alors la voix traînante typique de Drago Malefoy.  
– Ah oui ? elle se détendit aussitôt et laissa son sourire habituel reprendre ses lèvres rouges.  
– Si tu ne veux pas mourir lentement en sentant tes entrailles fleurir afin de former un pommier à l'intérieur de toi qui laissera une pousse sortir de ta bouche et produire une dizaine de pommes, alors ne mange pas ce fruit, il laissa sortir cette phrase assez morbide sans même faire un haussement de sourcil. Cependant, Megan pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, elle décida donc de ne pas s'horrifier.  
– Je vois que les Serpentard sont plus avancés que nous dans le programme de Botanique ... dit-elle en déposant la pomme par terre contre le tronc.  
– Pas du tout, je suis juste un professionnel en pomme. Même si je suis spécialisé dans les pommes vertes, il laissa un petit sourire apparaître.  
– C'est étrange, moi aussi !  
– Pas tant que cela apparemment, rétorqua-t-il en riant, elle décida de ne pas prendre en compte sa petite pique et tendit sa main.  
– Megan Jones.  
– Drago Malefoy, dit-il en serrant sa main autour de la sienne.  
– Je le sais bien, merci, répondit-elle aimablement en se retirant. Que fais-tu ici, Drago ?  
– J'ai botanique dans l'heure qui arrive, nous sommes arrivés en avance, Blaise et moi, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Et toi ?  
– J'avais faim.  
– Il y a la Grande Salle pour ça, Megan.  
– Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence à ceux qui ne m'apprécient pas, dit-elle avec détachement.  
– Tu es si peu appréciée pour essayer de te suicider à coup de pommes ? Megan se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.  
– Non ! Bien que cela me contrarie de ne pas savoir ce qui suscite autant la haine chez elles, je ne peux pas les blâmer, elles ont tout à fait le droit de ne pas m'aimer. Et la vie est belle, la brune se dirigea vers le petit chemin qui l'avait amené au pommier quelques minutes plus tôt.  
– Attends ! elle se retourna vers le blond et haussa le sourcil. Ça s'arrangera, tu verras. » 

Megan lui adressa un sourire qui fut triste cette fois-ci. Elle savait bien que cela ne cesserait pas. Personne n'aimait les gens trop parfaits. Elle rentrerait au château, irait aux cours, irait dans la Grande Salle et accepterait avec un sourire aimable les regards noirs de la grande majorité des filles. C'était ainsi depuis bientôt un an, lorsque les garçons avaient commencé à s'intéresser à elle. Avant, elle était invisible malgré sa grande beauté et sa gentillesse.

Mais voilà, Megan ne savait pas que Drago pouvait être très persuasif lorsqu'il le voulait. Il avait l'habitude de s'en prendre aux autres maisons, Gryffondor en particulier. Mais quelques menaces par-ci par-là pourraient miraculeusement cesser tout ce manège chez les Poufsouffle.

Aussi, lorsque Megan se rendit à sa table pour le dîner, elle et ses amis furent tout trois surpris de n'entendre que moitié moins d'insultes. Elle s'assit à une des places libres en face de Susan et à côté de Wayne. La jeune Poufsouffle regarda tout autour d'elle, seules deux ou trois filles la regardaient méchamment. Les autres semblaient même éviter son regard. Elle regarda Wayne qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait et elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Une phrase revint alors dans son esprit. « _Ça s'arrangera, tu verras_ ». Elle leva immédiatement la tête vers la table des Serpentard et elle vit les deux yeux gris de Drago posé sur elle. 

Il sortit de son sac une pomme rouge sang et croqua dedans en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
Megan lui sourit de toute dent et forma du bout des lèvres un « _merci_ ».

De son côté, Drago privilégia désormais les Red Delicious qui lui faisaient agréablement penser aux lèvres naturellement rouges de Megan.


End file.
